By The Sword
by DarkVyse88
Summary: This is my first ffiction, so please read. A new member meets the Teen Titans, but is he all that appers. Also, Raven has her eyes for him. One of Three episodes. Chapter 5 is up! Rated PG-13 for language and violence.
1. Default Chapter

By the Sword: Episode 1 Author's Note: Hi there! I'm DarkVyse88.This is my first time writing fanfiction. I came up with the idea for this Teen Titan story a few weeks ago. I wanted a new character to join the team, so I thought it would be pretty damn sweet to make one. Also, I wanted to make a love interest for Raven instead of BB or Robin. Well, here we go. P.S. I don't own the Teen Titans, but I wish I did!  
  
Chapter 1: Manor fights and Explosions Rated PG-13 By DarkVyse88  
  
Location: Arnold Santori's mansion outside Jump City  
Time: 10:45 PM  
  
It was dark as Santori looked out his office window. He was sure proud of himself. Head of the Santori crime family and he had it all. The family was big in the Cocaine business and with a false identity of a stockbroker, he was rich, evil, and innocent at the same time. He felt pretty good about himself. He walked back to his desk and sat down. He reached to get a drink of whisky, but realized he was out, so he called to his butler. He pushed the button on his intercom and called out.  
  
Arnold: "Greg! Get me a fresh Scotch! I'm out."  
  
But, no answer.  
  
" Greg, you're pissing me off! What do I pay ya for?!"  
  
Mysterious voice: "Greg can't make it."  
  
Arnold: "Who's there?!"  
  
Just then an object crashed through the window over the office's oak door. It was a body and it looked like it had been stabbed by something.  
  
"What the hell happen!" screamed Arnold.  
  
Just then a figure jumped through the broken window and landed on the ground. He was wearing a black jumpsuit and pants and a ninja mask which covered his whole face except his eyes. He wore black gloves, boots, and a belt which held 12 throwing knives along the sides. On his back was a katana blade in a holster.  
  
Ninja: Your friend Greg did the stupid action of pulling a gun on me, so I took care of him. And don't try calling the guards, I took care of them already.  
  
"What do you want?" said Arnold as he took his hand off of the security button under his desk.  
  
"I want justice for all of your sins, so I'm taking you down." The ninja said.  
  
Arnold:" You won't do that." He started to reach for an automatic pistol under his desk.  
  
"How so?" The ninja said." Cause I'm doing that first!" Arnold whipped out his gun and fired off three rounds at the ninja, but, with lighting fast reflexes, the ninja dodged the shots and threw one of his knifes at the mobster's head, killing him instantly.  
  
Sirens were heard playing in the background as the ninja jumped through the office's side window and disappeared into the night.  
  
Titan Tower 8:30 AM  
  
It was a normal morning Titan tower. Robin was watching the news on their T.V, Starfire and Terra were sitting at the kitchen counter drinking some O.J, Raven was meditating at the room's far corner, and Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing over breakfast was going to be.  
  
Cy: "We're not eating your stinking' tofu! BB: "It's good and to bad!" Cy: "That stuff tastes like crap!" BB: "Will you shut up!"  
  
Just then, a frying pan knocked both of them in the heads, leaving huge bumps. Raven was looking at them very unhappily. Raven:" Both of you shut up before I kick both of your asses!" Terra: "Raven, cool it. " Robin: "All of you be quiet. I need to hear this. He was watching a news report. Reporter: "Arnold Santori was found dead last night in his manor after a phone call was sent to police. Thought to be a respected stockier, papers found in the houses den contain evidence of mob work and drug sales. The body of Santori had a throwing knife lodged in the head. More at 5."  
  
Robin: "Strange." Star: "What?" Robin: " A week ago, another mob boss was killed by the same throwing knife. They may be connected."  
  
Just then, an alarm went off in the tower. BB: "No time to worry now. Let's go." And with that, the Team ran out the door.  
  
Fuel Depot 8:40 AM  
  
A loud sound filled the air of the Fuel Depot warehouses. An armored truck laid on its side as a large man with huge mechanical gloves on his hands was tearing open the truck and taking the dollar bills out of it.  
  
"No one can take down Iorn Fists!" He bellowed. "There's a first for everything though!" The villain looked up as Robin delivered a roundhouse kick to his face and sent him flying. Just then, BB changed into a tiger and went for IF , but he knocked him aside as he got up.  
  
"I'm gonna be feeling that tomorrow". BB said as he laid there dazed. " How bout' I shake things up?" Terra said as she used her powers to shake the ground, rocking the huge man nearly over. Star shoot starbolts at him and Cyborg fired a laser at him, knocking back. Raven then chanted" Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" and sent a tire to his gut. He staggered back, recovered, and ran into the warehouse.  
  
Raven gave chase and went inside. She passed by two huge gas tanks as she searched for him. Just then, she heard a noise and looked up. Iorn was on a balcony with a tube attached to his wrist. "I'm gonna do a bang up job on you.' He said as a rocket fired from it. Raven jumped out of the as the rocket hit the gasoline tank and an explosion ripped through the building.  
  
"Raven" BB screamed as the building was engulfed in flames. Just then, a figure stepped out of the flaming building. He wore a black pullover, blue jeans, and white sneakers. He had bronze rimmed glasses and had medium length hair. He appeared to be 15 years old and of a medium built. In his arms he carried an unconscious Raven. He laid her on the ground gently and cheecked her over for injures. "Hey." Robin said as the mysterious person looked up  
  
Well, there's the first chapter. I hope you like it. Send in your reviews and chapter 2 will be on soon. 


	2. This is my life

By the Sword: Episode 1  
  
Hi everyone. DarkVyse88 here with chapter 2 in. Read and enjoy. I don't own the Teen Titans franchise, but I want to!  
  
Chapter 2: This is my life.  
  
Location: Titan Tower  
Time: 2:30 PM  
  
Raven, feeling groggy, sat up in her bed. She knew she was in her room, but she couldn't remember what happened after the fight with Iorn Fists. She tried moving her legs, but they felt stiff. She moved her hand to her forehead and felt a bandage there.  
  
"You're up. Good." Said a voice next to her. She turned to her side and saw a 15 year-old kid with black hair and glasses next to her in a chair. In his hand was a cup. "Tea?" he said. "Yes, thank you." Raven said as she took it. She sipped from it and said" Do I know you?" "You don't, but I do" He said as he got up and went to an intercom. He pushed it and said into it, "Robin. She's up." "You were nearly barbecued in that fire," he said," I got you out and I was nursing your injures." Raven started to remember. "What were you doing there anyway?" she asked.  
  
He said" I work there for a part time job. I was moving some barrels when I heard noise. I saw the rocket hit the tank and you getting thrown a few feet back." I scooped you up and got you out of there. By the way, the names Taylor." " My name's Raven." Raven said. " I know." Taylor said. " Do you know everything?" She asked. " I wish I did." He sarcastically remarked and started to laugh. Raven started to laugh to, but caught herself, stopped, and blushed. " I meet your friends. They allowed me to look after you. Your friend Starfire nearly hugged me to death." Taylor said. Raven said," She does have a tendency to do that." As she took another sip of tea, she notice a tattoo on his left palm. It was a gold star with a sword and an olive branch crossed behind it. "What's that?" Raven asked pointing to the mark. "Oh, that," he said looking at it," I don't know. That's was slapped on me when I was born. I keep it since it looks pretty cool and ,for some reason, it won't come off."  
  
Just then, the door opened and Robin walked in. " You felling okay, Raven." Raven shook her head in replay. Taylor said, "She's lucky. She suffered a sprained ankle and a slight concussion, but she'll be fine." "I can't thank you enough" Robin said and shook Taylor's hand." "Least I could do. This city doesn't deserve to lose such an amazing hero." He looked over and smiled at her. She blushed yet again.  
  
"By the way, I didn't get much about you," Robin stated, " I looked you up in the city records, but I couldn't find much about you." Taylor looked at him sternly and said" Then why don't I tell you about my life, if you keep it secret." Robin and Raven both said" Sure" Than take a seat." Robin went over to a chair and sat down. " My lives full of oddities and problems," Taylor said," but I'll give you the straight facts. I was born in San Francisco and had a great live. My father was an owner of a car repair shop and had my family living in the lap of luxury. But as I grew older, I become suspicious. He had a decent salary, but how could he buy himself a $60,000 Ferrari, a $7,500 Rolex watch, and a $4,000,000 helicopter. I kind of forgot about it, until that night. I was coming home from a party and went inside my house. I called to my family, but no answer. I turned on the lights and saw the bodies of my father, mother, brother and sisters, dead and riddled with bullet holes. From a file I read in his office, it turns out he was a hitman for the Mafia and he was sick of his work, so he rated out the family he worked for, getting them in jail. The brother of the mob leader found out and had my family killed for rating them out.  
  
"I'm sorry." Raven said respectfully." That's what they all said. I ran out of the city that night and soon found myself here. I was picking food out of a trash can near a sushi bar when I was stopped. I met an old Japanese man called Evo Suzuki. Married and with no children off his own, he took me under his wing. Turns out, he used to be part of a top secret ninja organization for the Japanese government when he was younger. He moved to America, married, and opened up a Sushi bar, but business has been slow, so I take another job to support them. He trained me in the arts of TA-con- cha, the ninja art he took, in his spare time so I could defend myself. I was also taught sword combat, stealth, and target shooting.  
  
" With guns?" asked Robin." No, with..." Taylor started put soon trailed off. "Look, I've got to get going. I'll probably see you two in the future. Later. "Taylor finished and went out the door. "Bye" they both said as he left the room. It was then that Robin notice Raven was looking out the door still. "Do you like him?" he asked. Raven replied" Yeah he seems nice." " Well you better get some rest. I'll sent some food up later." Robin left the room, but stopped and said, "This guy saves you more often, we might have a new team member due to your own will." He remarked. And with a smile, he left a room. Blushing like crazy, Raven said" What's that suppose to mean?" She then laid down, still thinking about him.  
  
After saying goodbye to the other members of the team and getting a ride from Star, Taylor looked back at the tower and whispered under his breath, "If only you knew the rest." And as he turned around, he reached into his side pocket and felt the black glove he had in there.  
  
That's chapter 2. This guy seems pretty suspicious, yeah? Chapter 3's coming soon, so keep those reviews coming. See you later. 


	3. Showdown in the Sushi Bar

By the Sword: Episode 1  
Well, I got 1 review. Very nice. Thanks to StArYnIgHt1233 for it. Well, here's chapter 3.Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3: Showdown in the Sushi Bar  
  
Location: Titan Tower Time: 1:30 PM  
  
It was a week after the events at the Gas Depot. Raven had finally had her injures healed and was feeling great. Yet, she felt a strange feeling every time she thought about the boy named Taylor. She was in her room, meditating, when she started to think of him again. She then since Starfire walking by and called to her." Hey, Starfire". " Yes" Star said as she opened the door." Can I talk to you?" Raven asked. " Of course my friend" Star answered and sat next to her.  
  
" You remember when that boy Taylor saved me?" Raven said " Yes. I do." Star replied. " Well, when he was telling us about his life, I was trying to read his mind, but I couldn't get anything out of his mind to see if he was telling the truth." Raven said. Star then said "Yes, go on." " Well, also, I keep on thinking about him practically all the time." Raven said. Star then starred at her happily and said, "Oh Raven! You finally feel it!" "Feel what?" she said. "Why you are feeling, you know, feelings for him!" Star replied smiling.  
  
Raven than got the message. She said" Yeah, sure! I probably just feel I have to pay him back somehow. I once had feelings for Beast Boy and I'm pretty damn sure I got over that." Just then, BB was coming, screaming," I won! I won! I won!," He then tripped on the hall floor, crashing into the wall ahead." See what I mean." Raven added as she and Starfire went out top what BB was yelling about.  
  
The others had also went to see BB. Terra was helping him up as he started" Everyone." You wouldn't believe what happened!" " What happened?" Cyborg asked." Well, I won a radio contest a day ago and got $500 in the mail today!" "Great job!" Terra exclaimed. "I'm gonna treat you all to lunch!" "Great. So where are we going." Robin asked." There's this sushi bar I heard about that's pretty good, so I thought we go there." "Sure," Cy started," We'll take my car." "Cool, let's go." BB said. And so they headed toward the garage, yet Raven felt that she would meet Taylor soon.  
  
The Double Dragon Sushi Bar, Jump City 1:40 PM  
  
The team walked into the restaurant. It was about the size of a 1 story house with low tables with no pillows for chairs, a counter for service, and two doors in the back. An old Japanese man in a green suit came to the counter." May I help you?" He asked. " Yes, table for six please." BB said." Of course," the man said," Aldona! Seat our guests please." And old Japanese woman in a yellow and red kimono dress walked out the door. "Follow me please." She brought them to an table and took their orders. As they sat down, BB noticed that there weren't many people there." Business seems slow." he said. " Yes," the woman began," But, we manage." She smiled, bowed, and left through one of the doors. After a few minutes, a waiter came in with meal trays, loaded with food. His face was hidden, yet Raven recognized the voice." Here's your meals" the waiter said. "Taylor?" she asked. "Raven? Guys?" He put down the trays on the table and there was Taylor. " What are you all doing here?" We came for lunch." Raven said. "That's nice." It was then that Star noticed that Raven was looking at him strangely. She tapped her on the solder and got her out of the trance she was in. "What are you doing here ?"Robin asked. "This is where I live and work. It's cool and those two are very nice to me."  
  
Just then, three men walked in. They were large, Asian men wearing leather jackets and they had tattoos on the left sides on their faces in the image of a Japanese shogun. The lead one approached the counter and banged his fist on the counter." Eno! The boss wants his money!" I told you, I'm not giving it to him." The old man said. No one notice one putting a suitcase under a table." That's not good enough, man! Give us the money, now!" Robin went to get up, but Taylor then said" Wait. I'll handle this." He went and got a cup of tea." Your not drinking this, BB, are you?" BB shook his head. Taylor took the cup and went over to the guys." Hey asshole." He said. The leader turned around and said" What?" "Have some tea" and with saying that, he threw the hot tea into the man's face. He screamed as the tea burned his face and Taylor delivered a crescent kick to his chin, knocking him backwards. The other one took out a knife and started to slash it in front of him. Taylor dodged them, hit him in the gut, and threw him into the wall. Just then, the third one took out a shotgun and yelled" Suck lead, bastard." Raven quickly chanted" Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos!" This wrapped the gun in black energy and knocked it from his hands as Taylor roundhouse kicked him right in the face.  
  
The bandits got up and ran off." This isn't the end!" the leader yelled as he ran out of the door." It is for know!" Taylor yelled back. As the team got up, Robin said" You said you knew kung-fu, but I didn't know you were that good." "I train a lot" he replied. He went of to Raven and said" Thanks for the save back there." Raven then realized he was talking to her" What? Uh...Oh. You're welcome. I guess were even." "Yes. I guess we are. Well, I got to get some stuff out back. See you all later" "Bye" the team said as they paid their bill and left. But just as they got a few feet away from the building, an explosion ripped through the building knocking them backwards.  
  
Taylor was also thrown back. He watched in horror as the restaurant burned. Then, a face of pure anger spread on his face. He walked a few blocks to a dumpster and opened a secret compartment in a wall next to it. He reached in and took out a dufflebag and a sword hoister." This time, they've gone to far." He said under his breath and walked out into the city.  
  
Getting suspenseful, isn't it? Well, I'll have Chapter 4 up soon. Send in those reviews and I'll see you all soon. 


	4. Goodbye for now?

By The Sword: Episode 1  
  
Hi everyone. I just got Chapter 4 in and it is kind of short. But, something big is about to happen. Enjoy. P.S.: I forgot to mention that I still don't own Teen Titans and this message will still be the same for the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 4: Goodbye for now?  
  
Location: Titan Tower  
Time: 7:30 PM  
  
The sun was setting outside the tower. It was nice, yet the Team wasn't noticing it. They were trying to make sense of the Sushi Bar explosion. It was finally determined that the Triad members had planted it.  
  
But, the one who felt hurt the most was Raven. She was on the roof, the only one looking at the sunset. She had come up to get some air. She felt sad that the two elders were killed in cold blood by the explosion. But what hurt her the most was the disappearance of Taylor. The police couldn't find his remains in the rubble.  
  
'Where could he be? ,' She thought to herself,' Maybe he was killed. The thugs could of dragged his body away. Maybe he was launched away to another area by the blast. Or maybe, just maybe, he could be alive. Why do I keep thinking about him, and why to a get this feeling for him when I think of him.' Just then, she heard a voice behind her. "Raven." She turned around and their was Taylor, standing there.  
  
"Hi. I'm sorry about the explosion." She said." I knew you were were going to say that. I came to say goodbye. I'm leaving Jump City." Taylor said." Why? Where are you going?" Raven asked." I have no life her anymore. I don't know where I'll go," he replied," but I just had to come back and say goodbye to you." "Why?" she asked. "Well, you see, ever since I saved you from that explosion, I've been thinking about you. I have also started to develop these feelings for you." He said. "I have to say something as well," Raven answered," I have been also thinking about you and have been getting feelings for you." Taylor moved closer to her and asked "Really?" Raven answered" Yes."  
  
She felt her heart race as he came in closer. He put his hand on her solder and said "I really want to express to you how I feel, but I think words can't describe it " How would you show it." Raven asked. "Like this." Taylor said. He leaned in, hesitated, and kissed her. Their lips were closed, but openened into a full mouth kiss. They let their tongues wrestle with one another. They held each other close to themselves. It felt like an eternity had pass pay. They parted eventually. Taylor went one way, Raven went to the door in the other direction. " Goodbye, Raven." Raven stopped." Taylor, I..." She began as she turned around, but he was gone. Asshe looked out toward the open sky, a tear rolled down her check.  
  
1 hour later...  
  
Raven walked down the stairs from the roof to the living room after meditating for a while. She still felt a deep pain inside of her after Taylor left. As she came to the door, she walked in and noticed everyone was watching Cyborg and Beast Boy playing a video game. Just then, an alarm went off." Titans, go!" He shouted as the team ran past Raven and out the door. "Hay Raven," BB asked as he stopped running upon noticing Raven looking sad," You okay?" "Yes, I'm okay." She said." Then let's go." BB said he ran through the door, with Raven following.  
  
Wow. That is the shortest chapter I have written so far. Send in those reviews. Chapter 5, the final chapter of Episode 1, will be coming soon. See you then 


	5. Secret Reveled

By The Sword: Episode 1  
  
It's DarkVyse88 here. Sorry I didn't get the last chapter in. I wasn't feeling well. So any ways, here's the last chapter for episode 1! Send in those reviews!  
  
Chapter 5: Secret revealed  
  
Location: Jump City, downtown Time: 8:47 PM  
  
The downtown area of Jump City was bustling with activity and people. But, many did not see the crashed black sedan between the two buildings. Near the car were the bodies of two tattooed Japanese men. They were dead. They had slash marks caused by some weapon all over them. That weapon happened to be a katana blade, in the hands of a ninja in black clothing, who had cornered the third tattooed man at the alley's end.  
  
" Please! Don't kill me." He pleaded to the man with the lethal blade. " Why?" the ninja asked. " You killed an old couple who were innocent and you killed them in cold blood for them living a life of peace. You sicken me!" He concluded as he raised the blade over his right solder. " It wasn't me who planned it. It was my boss, the leader of the Blood Shogun Triad gang. I was ordered to. Please don't kill me!"  
  
" I could spare you for telling me the mastermind's name," the ninja said, lowering the weapon," But, you work for a group of killers, and I can't let you get away with that!" He raised the weapon back up over his head and stared straight at the man. He got ready to strike the Triad thug, but a green energy bolt struck near his side. He turned around to see the cause. The Teen Titans were behind him. Starfire was hovering in the air, green bolts in her hands. Raven was also hovering, her face hidden beneath her hood. Terra was standing below, next to Beast Boy, who had taken the form of a lion. Cyborg was in the front, his arm cannon armed and pointing at the ninja. Next to him was Robin, arms crossed and starring coolly at the ninja.  
  
" Stop right there!" Robin ordered the ninja." We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Just then, the ninja leaped to a fire escape above his head, climbed up it, and got to the roof of the building. " They always want to do it the hard way," Robin added in," You all watch that guy," he said, pointing to the tattooed man, "I'll chase down the 'Mr. Fancy Moves'!" he finished as he chased the ninja up the fire escape. As the group went over to guard the man, Raven felt a strange feeling. She then slipped away from the group and sank into the shadows. Robin chased the ninja across several rooftops until he felt the ninja had stopped on an office building. He jumped down and felt he was being watched. He called out," Are you going to kill me now, Taylor?" A voice came from the darkness," So, you can figure out mysteries rather damn quickly. How did you find out it was me." " You're little life story and that skirmish in the bar gave it away. Why are you killing those Mafia gangs?" Robin answered. The voice returned with a response," They have sinned and they must pay for their crimes." "Doing this keeling wouldn't avenge your parents death," Robin said," You just as cruel as them, you bastard!" Well," Taylor answered," I have to do this. And I will eliminate all who stand in my way!" He then jumped from a corner, ready to slash Robin. Robin whipped out his staff and blocked the blow. They both sent blow after blow to each other, only to have them blocked or missed.  
  
Then, as if it was out of nowhere, Taylor reached into his belt, pulled out one of his knifes, and plunged it into Robin's right solder. Robin cried out in pain and dropped his staff. Taylor then slashed his chest, sending Robin to the ground. " You see Robin," Taylor said as he raised the sword edge close to Robin's sword, " I live by the sword, but today, you will die by the sword!" He got the sword ready to kill Robin, but a dark energy blast hit his face, knocking him backwards and cutting his mask inn two. Raven steeped from the shadows, looking at the fallen ninja and yelling to him," Get away from him, you asshole!" The man got up and Raven gasped in shock. For their was the face of Taylor. He looked at her and said," I'm sorry!" He then jumped to another rooftop and escaped into the night.  
  
Titan Tower 10: 45 PM  
  
Robin lay in the sickbay, suffering from slash and stab wounds. He would have been dead in a few hours if he didn't get any help. Raven sat at his side as he told her how he solved the problem. "... and that's what happened." He concluded. He noticed Raven was looking upset. "I'm sorry about Taylor." he said. Raven got up and answered, " Don't worry. I'll get over it" Are you sure your okay?" Robin asked as she went toward the door." Yes," Raven said back", I'm fine." She exited the room and went to her own room. She sat down on her bed and said" And yet, I'm not." She reached into her clock and pulled out two pieces of a torn ninja mask.  
  
The End  
?  
  
What an ending, huh? Well, I'm making Episode 2, so keep your eyes open. Sent in those reviews! This is DarkVyse88 signing off. 


End file.
